


Band of Gold

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: 50ficlets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU version of Reset</p>
            </blockquote>





	Band of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Band of Gold  
> Pairing: Owen/Ianto  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: AU version of Reset  
> Spoilers: Reset  
> Notes: Written for [info]50ficlets for prompt no #34 dream. The ficlets are unrelated unless otherwise specified.  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Time seemed to slow, Ianto saw the gun and saw Owen step forward. He tried to move but his legs seemed far too heavy. He could do nothing but watch helplessly as his husband was shot. He tried to call out or move but couldn’t. The others sped into action, seemingly unaware of what Owen was to him. Ianto instinctively looked at his hand but the gold band Owen had given him was gone.

Ianto was woken by Owen calling his name and shaking him. He gripped Owen’s hand tightly. “You’re here.”

“Course, I’m here. Bad dream? You kept kicking me.”

Ianto let out a relieved laugh. “Don’t know why I was kicking you. Couldn’t move in my dream. Somebody shot you and I couldn’t do anything.”

“Well,” said Owen, “supposedly dreaming about someone dying means a long life, according to my mum anyway.” Mrs Harper was full of superstitions, she had them all throwing salt over their shoulders at dinner last Sunday.

He pulled Owen into his arms, checking that he and Owen both had their wedding rings. “There were some people from the hospital there, Jack and that surgeon he brought to the wedding.”

“Doctor Sato.”

“Yep. Another girl too, think she might be one of the nurses. In the dream I worked with all of you.”

“Not much call for driving instructors in hospitals.”

Ianto tightened his hold on Owen. The dream had seemed so real. “I’m so glad you’re safe.” Owen stroked his hand gently along Ianto’s side till he fell back asleep.


End file.
